Rosa Ushiromiya
is Kinzo Ushiromiya's fourth and youngest child. She is ranked the fifth of all family members. As the youngest Ushiromiya child, she has very little say at the family meetings. Rosa only has one child, Maria. Before her birth, Maria's father abandoned them. Rosa is in charge of a company called Anti-Rosa, which designs western-styled clothing. Lately, the company has floundered, and Rosa seeks Kinzo's money to pay off her co-endorsers. She works extremely hard, and as a result, Maria is often left home alone. At some point, Maria supposed that the truth of the matter behind her mother's long hours; is because Rosa often secretly went on small vacations to lavish locations with her supposed boyfriend. However, that was in fact never true. Rosa had been working long hours, hoping to earn enough money in order to repay the debut that she owed to her absent husband, in the hopes that he would finally come back and be a proper father for Maria... The hotel receipt that Maria had once discovered, was from a meeting that Rosa had with Rudolf and Eva on the topic of what they could do to make Krauss share the inheritence, the only reason Rosa didn't take Maria along ( despite Rudolf suggesting that she did) was because she hated talking about the gold in front of Maria, not wanting to drag her daughter into something that only concerned the siblings themselves. Rosa suffers from moodswings, and sometimes abuses her daughter, because of the childish way she acts, especially if Maria's acting like a generally spoilt brat or when Maria acts extremely creepy. Rosa is actually terrified by Maria overly expressing her belief in the occult, as well as mentioning the name of a certain witch whom Rosa had convinced herself that she was to blame for the witch's death years ago. Usually, after slapping her daughter, Rosa will feel guilty and reconcile with Maria, often who remarks that she is glad her mother is not controlled by 'the black witch'. Relationships *Maria Ushiromiya, daughter *Kyrie Ushiromiya, sister in law *Rudolf Ushiromiya, third older brother *Eva Ushiromiya, second older sister *Krauss Ushiromiya, eldest brother *Hideyoshi Ushiromiya, brother in law *Kinzo Ushiromiya, father *Jessica Ushiromiya, niece *Battler Ushiromiya, nephew *George Ushiromiya, nephew Appearance Rosa has sandy brown hair with a hime cut. Her hair falls just below her shoulders, and her bangs end somewhere at her chin. Her eyes were originally black, but were changed to light brown for the anime and PS3 adaption. She has fair skin and appears to be somewhat more flat-chested than other women. She wears a long, black, country-styled gown, combined with what appears to be a long red skirt and a white dress shirt. Her casual attire is a blue vest over a white, long-sleeved shirt with a matching blue skirt. When she was young, she wore a checkered red-and-black skirt and wore her hair in ponytails. She wore a blue vest over a white, long-sleeved shirt. Role in the Games Legend of the Golden Witch In Legend of the Golden Witch Rosa is killed on the first twilight with her head smashed in. Earlier, she gets into a fight with Maria over Maria's rose in the rose garden which leads to Beatrice's first letter appearing. Rosa is killed as the sacrifice for Beatrice's revival, as depicted on Kinzo's epitaph. Death Her corpse was found inside '' ''the storehouse of the rose garden. '' ''Her face is believed to have been '' ''damaged after her death. Another meeting is possible. '' ''So, no sadness. '' Turn of the Golden Witch In Turn of the Golden Witch, Rosa survives the first twilight and leads the group of survivors. She is the gun-holder for this episode. She and Maria survive the entire ceremony but are killed by the Goats while trying to escape the island. '''Death' Missing. In the Golden Land, she finally '' ''found her own treasure, more '' ''important than the gold. '' ''However, that was only for a brief '' ''time. Because of a fool, she was '' ''forced to once again lose sight of '' ''what she had found at great pains. '' ''Afterwards, she was torn to pieces '' ''and eaten by the demons, '' ''and went to hell. '' Banquet of the Golden Witch Rosa was sacrificed again, ironically by her own witch-transformed sister Eva-Beatrice. She is brutally tortured with some bizarre magic along with her daughter, Maria, before finally being killed by Beatrice who ended her torment by piercing her head onto the spear-shaped part of the fence. '''Death' Died in the rose garden, her medulla oblongata '' ''was pierced by a spear-shaped part of the fence. '' ''If Maria hadn't been killed by '' ''another person, you might suspect '' ''that Rosa died in an accident. '' ''She was the sacrifice for the birth of the new witch. Alliance of the Golden Witch Rosa was sacrificed once again by her own father, Kinzo. While she tries to get a grip on her situation, Siesta 00 killed her by piercing her golden arrow through Rosa, baring all her flesh to the floor. In the anime, her throat is slashed open. Death Her body was found in the dining hall. '' ''Her head was half destroyed. '' ''It is probably appropriate to think that she was murdered with '' ''something like a powerful gun. '' ''However, the witnesses don't believe '' ''that she was killed with a gun... '' End of the Golden Witch '''Death ' Her body was discovered in the cousins' room on the second floor of the guesthouse. The direct cause of death is unknown, but her neck was slashed open by a sharp knife. The wound is very deep, so anyone can easily see that she definitely died. Dawn of the Golden Witch Death Her body was found in the parlor. Erika didn't perform a detailed examination. Certain Death Her neck was completely severed by a blade. Perfect kind of corpse. Impossible to be mistaken on an autopsy and being perfectly capable of being identified. Requiem of the Golden Witch Death She was killed by Kyrie by a shot to her head. Twilight of the Golden Witch Was killed on the First Twilight Trivia *Umineko fans ironically titled her "Best Mom Ever", or "Mother of the Year", due to her cruel treatment of Maria. *Rosa's escape attempt during the second game earned her the fan nickname "Musou Rosa" because of her strength to face dozens of goat servants (and the similarities to the Sangoku Musou/Dynasty Warriors game series this brings to mind). A flash titled Rosa Musou was made based on the scene, and in the expansion of spin-off fighting game Ougon Musou Kyoku, one of her Super Moves is the 4-hit 'Goat Killer' combo that starts her now famous scene in the visual novel. *When looking at the Witches Record for each game, Rosa has had the crummiest luck. Also including the torture she suffered from Maria, Eva-Beatrice, and Beatrice (2nd game). Gallery Ushiromiya Rosa1.jpg|Rosa in ~Rondo~ Ushiromiya Rosa2.jpg|Rosa's anime concept Rosa.jpg|Rosa in the original PC version Roza-mini.gif|Young Rosa Rosa_HugRabbit.png|Little Rosa and her cherished toy - Twilight of the Golden Witch manga, chapter 7 Ougon Musou Kyoku Ougon-rosa.png|Rosa as she appears in Ougon Musou Kyoku Ushiromiya Rosa4.jpg|Rosa in action in Ougon Musou Kyoku Ushiromiya Rosa3.jpg|Rosa's portrait Category:Characters Category:Ushiromiya Family Category:Female